jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyToons Ride
JeremyToons Ride is a simulator ride featured at the Universal Studios Florida and Universal Studios Hollywood theme parks. The ride is based on the series JeremyToons. It was first announced in 2003 and replaced the Woody's Crazy Ride at both locations. The ride at Universal Studios Florida opened on June 16, 2004. The ride at Universal Studios Hollywood opened on June 30, 2004. JeremyToons Ride was collaborated on by the producers of JeremyToons, and created by Universal Creative for the queue, pre-show area, ride, post-show area, and store, Blur Studio and Reel FX for 3D animation of the ride, and Film Roman for 2D animation of the pre-show and post-show cutscenes. The ride itself is five minutes long but original footage for the ride can be seen in the queue, and there is also a pre-show video. In the ride, patrons are introduced to a cartoon theme park called Toonland build by Dr. Bob. However, Gree Guy helped AntiGirls24 and Amelia escape from prison to get revenge on Jeremy and his friends. At least 24 regular characters from the series make an appearance, all voiced by their original actors. Along with the attraction is a gift shop modeled after the Mega Shop-and-Buy, which opened in late 2003. Ride summary Queue To enter the ride's queue area, visitors must walk through a 32-foot (9.8 m) Doggies head which leads them into a pavilion under various circus tents themed to carnival stalls. Various posters in the queue display advertisements for the attractions at the park, while various television monitors display clips from JeremyToons (TV series), The Adventures of Jay, The Jay and Steve Show, The Larry Show, The Jeremy Team, and Steve gets Crazy billed as moments from Jeremy's past, as well as live animated footage from Jeremyville and Toon Land. The queue area ends with a sign instructing guests to wait for a short time before entering Dr. Bob Carnival Cart Ride. Pre-show cutscene 1 In the midway, riders line-up into rows to wait for a confirmation from Dr. Bob. Dr. Bob appears on screen, he says that the riders will be ready to go on his "Dr. Bob Super Duper Amazing Fun Ride" in the Toon Land in just 5 minutes or so. But Dr. Bob tell the riders about Gree Guy helped AntiGirls24 and Amelia, so it's up to cops to stop them, meanwhile, AntiGirls24 tells Gree Guy and Amelia that they will take over the whole world, not just Jeremyville. Amelia said to them that if Jeremy and his friends spoiled their plans, helped AntiGirls24, Amelia and Gree Guy will end up in jail. So, AntiGirls24, Amelia and Gree Guy puts on Doggies costume. Dr. Bob prepares to pick the first guests to ride his roller coaster. While Dr. Bob is not looking, Gree Guy appears in a Doggies costume and steps on Jay's foot casusing him to yell "Ow!" and Dr. Bob picks Jeremy and his friends. Jeremy chooses the riders to tell Dr. Bob. Pre-show cutscene 2 Riders are then ushered into the pre-flight "Superhouse" room by a team member. Here, Dr. Bob leads Jeremy and his friends into a backstage area where Jeremy's Grampa and Baby Jeria are told not to ride due to certain safety restrictions (Jeria doesn't meet the 40 inch height requirement, and Jeremy's Grampa has certain heart conditions that could be aggravated). Jeremy's Grampa falls asleep while Baby Jeria outside of the ride. she crawls into a nuclear reactor room, causing her to grow taller. Meanwhile, Dr. Bob leads Jeremy and his friends into a ride room where he tells them to enjoy the ride, before AntiGirls24, Amelia and Gree Guy appeared. Amelia knocks Dr. Bob out with a wood hammer and tells Jeremy and his friends to enter the ride vehicle. Sidden enters, followed by Jeremy, Jay, Larry, Bella, Steve and Jeremy Bird. AntiGirls24, Amelia and Gree Guy then tells Jeremy and his friends, and the riders, that they must watch a safety video from Doggies. The screen then displays a recap of the safety reminders while riders are ushered into the main ride room. Ride The ride portion is four and a half minutes long. Riders with heart conditions, motion sickness, claustrophobia or similar conditions are not recommended to ride. After the riders enter a Dr. Bob themed toon ride cart vehicle, Jeremy 8 appears on a TV screen in the ride cabin and tells the guests that they are with him. He then tells the riders to be quiet so he can study for a math test, because if he gets a C or higher, he will come back to the Jeremy's house after the ride, but if he gets a D or an F, he will get kicked out of Anti-Angelica club , move into a different city, and start a fresh, and renamed himself. Eventually after a minute or so, Gree Guy cuts off his signal and takes control of the screen, telling the riders that he has taken over Toonland and flips a switch from thrilling to killing, which activates the vehicles and lifts out of the room, starting the ride with Jeremy and his friends in front of them. More coming soon! Safety video transcript (Shows the title card with artwork of Doggies) Text: "DOGGIES SAFETY INSTRUCTIONS with the Doggies" (A female narrator, who is on-screen) Narrator: Please pay attention to the following brief safety guidelines to ensure a safe and pleasant experience. (Cuts to Doggies 1 and Doggies 2 in the pre-flight "meeting" room) Amrican Narrator: (off-screen) When the automatic doors have opened, (Doggies 2 runs after the doors opened and bumped into the vehicle) please move immediately into the vehicle boarding station. (Doggies 1 walks in the vehicle boarding station) You may walk in, but don't run. (Doggies 2 walks to the left side of the ride vehicle, while Doggies 1 walks to the right side of the ride vehicle) Please proceed to the left and right side of the vehicle. (Doggies 3 and Doggies 4 placed their items against each wall before entering the vehicle) We ask that you place all large, fragile, or carried-on items including video cameras and merchandise from each store throughout the park, against the wall outside of the vehicle, (Doggies 3 and Doggies 4 went inside the vehicle, holding on to loose articles) and hold on to all loose articles including glasses and hats. (Dumb Doggies went into the vehicle boarding station and bumped into the gullwing door of the ride vehicle) Take your seats in an orderly fashion, and please watch your head and step as you enter the vehicle. (Dumb Doggies pulls down the lap restraint too hard and tries to pull it back up, but he accidentaly broke it) If you have difficulty dealing with small spaces, make the JeremyToons member aware of this before entering the vehicle. (Doggies 5 and Doggies 7 both pulled down their restraints gently without breaking it) Once you were seated, please pull down on the lap bar gently, but not too hard, (Pans to the police officers telling Dumb Doggies not to mess up the ride) or else you'll break the guidelines and will get kicked out of the ride. (Cuts to the front exterior view of the ride where Dumb Doggies gets kicked out) (Cuts to Doggies inside the ride vehicle facing at the IMAX Dome projection screen) For your safety, please remain seated and face forward while the vehicle is in motion. (Cuts to Doggies keeping his arms inside the ride vehicle) Please stay clear of the closing gullwing doors, and keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the vehicle at all times. (Shows Puppies riding with Doggies and Dr. Beanson) And please watch your children. (Cats takes a picture of the ride with his camera) no still or motion picture photography of any kind is allowed. (Cats smokes on the ride) One final reminder, eating, drinking, or smoking are not allowed on the ride as well. (Cats gets arrested by a police officer dog for smoking on the ride) (Cats gets kicked out of the ride) (Cuts to Doggies 8 asking a team member who works at Universal American Narrator: (off-screen) Oh, and by the way, there's one more thing. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask a Geo Team member. You'll be boarding in just a few moments. (Cuts back to the title card with artwork of Doggies) Text "DOGGIES SAFETY INSTRUCTIONS with the Doggies" (Fades to black) Trivia Coming soon! Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia Category:Ride